


Catch Me If You Can

by SocioCannibal



Series: The Chase [1]
Category: Lupin III
Genre: F/M, Lupin III - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocioCannibal/pseuds/SocioCannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fujiko steals from him again, in attempt to lure him to her boudoir. It works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Me If You Can

“Thank you for the gift, Lupin!” she called down to him from her perch on the buildings’ rooftop. Lupin stared, in shock, mouth hanging open as she revealed his treasure. It dangled from her slender fingers, glittering in the city’s lights. 

“Fu-Fujiko!” He shouted, “When did you-?” When did she take it from him? And how did he not notice? He watched her place the stolen jewels around her throat and blow him a kiss. Then she disappeared.

Lupin revved his bike and followed her on the streets. He could see her, leaping from building to building. So he followed, weaving in and out of traffic. “That necklace isn’t for you!” he shouted to her.

Fujiko winked at him, coming to a stop at the corner of a business complex. “But it suits me, don’t you think?” she asked, pulling the zipper of her shirt down a bit. He could see the glitzy gold beads resting comfortably on her tits. 

“S-still…” His heart was racing at the sight of her, but he didn’t lose focus completely. He hopped off of the bike and began to follow her on foot, using the fire escape to reach the rooftop. She waited for him, but only for a moment, before she took off again. Lupin’s long legs would catch her easily if she gave him too much leeway. She had to lure him in; she knew exactly where this chase would end. 

Fujiko made it to her hotel, hopped the balcony and turned swiftly expecting to see Lupin still following her. He wasn’t there. Had he fallen behind? Well, no matter - she was a bit disappointed, but he would find her later.

She entered the posh hotel room and closed the balcony doors. Fujiko admired the jeweled necklace around her throat. The colors of the gems were bright, red and blue, almost gaudy. But they twinkled nicely in the light. “Beautiful,” she whispered. She took the jewelry off and set it on the vanity. 

Fujiko decided to clean up a bit. She went to the bathroom and changed out of her suit. She sat at the edge of the marble tub and began to run a hot bath. She held a small click from the bedroom and immediately turned the water off. Fujiko sat still, listening for another noise - anything at all. She stood and left the bathroom. After a quick glance around the hotel room, she returned to the vanity, quickly staring at herself in the mirror. 

Then she noticed. Her prize was gone! She had thoroughly searched the room - no one was there. Who has taken her necklace? 

A warm breeze grazed her skin. “Looking for something?” he asked.

“Lupin!” 

“You should know better; stealing from me,” he continued, “I’ll be taking this back.” The necklace dangled between his fingers. Fujiko crossed her arms over her bare chest, and popped a hip out. His eyes followed the movement. 

“Who’s it for?” she demanded, “Have you found someone else? Grown bored of me?”

He was quiet. “... Never,” he finally answered.

“I don’t believe you.” She turned her back on him, and pretended to sniffle and cry. 

She could hear him crossing the room. The necklace slipped around her shoulders. “Its only you,” he whispered.

Fujiko glanced at him over her shoulder. “Only me?” 

He nodded and embraced her, resting his chin on her head. His fingers gently stroked her abdomen and he hummed quietly. “You’re naked,” he spoke finally.

“I was about to take a bath,” Fujiko replied.

“Hm. I have a better idea,” Lupin whispered. He cupped her breasts and gently thumbed her nipples. 

“Lupin…” she warned.

“Mm…” hesitantly, he released her. But he wandered over to the bed and sat at its edge. He removed both of his shoes, and then his jacket. Lupin loosened his tie and then turned his gaze to Fujiko. He raised an eyebrow at her - she was staring at him, trying to decide exactly what he was doing.

“What?” he asked.

“You’re planning something.” She accused. 

He shrugged and leaned back against the bed pillows. Fujiko gazed in disbelief - since when could he just outright ignore her naked body, and his own fiendish desire? Maybe she had underestimated him all this time. “Hey, Lupin…” she crawled across the comforter, making sure to plump up her breasts for him.

His eyes flicked to her, but he tugged them away. Well, at least he was interested. He was just playing with her - two could play at that game. “Don’t you think that the necklace suits me?” she asked making sure to sway her breasts from side to side. 

His eyes strained to keep away, but he closed them and smiled. “I do.”

Her fingers gripped his thigh and she squeezed it. “Lupin, look at me…”

Reluctantly, he did. “Yes?” His eyes focused on her’s. 

They stared at each other, the breeze whipped through the hotel room. Fujiko glanced at the open balcony doors. Suddenly she was on her back, under him. “Why must you tease?” he asked. 

She didn’t answer him. She simply smirked and raised an eyebrow. His eyes raked down her naked body, landing on her womanhood. “Let me show you what I think of you in that necklace,” he whispered.

“Oh?” 

Lupin leaned in a kissed her gently. His fingers danced across her hips and dipped down between her legs. He gently stroked her lips, working her up slowly. Fujiko broke the kiss. “Lupin!” she gasped. “I have a bath waiting…”

“Save it for later,” he answered, “When we’re finished.” He kissed her again, to silence any whines of protest. Fujiko had none at the moment. His long, slender fingers stroked her, gently prodding apart her labia. 

“You’re always so warm and wet down here, Fuji-cakes,” he murmured.

She laughed at the nickname. “You really know just what to say,” she returned. Lupin smiled and kissed her throat. His lips were almost hesitant, but then he nipped at the skin. She gasped and moaned, arching up. 

She could feel Lupin’s smirk against her neck. That was a genuine reaction. He sucked a small hickey to her vein and moved lower, down to her collar. He kissed and sucked a trail down her chest. Lupin gently rubbed one of her nipples while his tongue teased the other. Fujiko bit her lip to keep from moaning. He was so different - different from the other men she had given herself to, with the promise of treasures. Lupin didn’t offer her the moon (often), and he didn’t take when she was compliant. He made sure that she had the same pleasure that he did, if not more.

He continued downward, until his face rested between her thighs. He gave her several hickeys on each thigh, much to her dismay. “What if someone sees that?” she demanded.

“They will know that you belong to me,” he quipped. His tongue quickly swiped over her clit, making her cry out in surprise. He licked it again, long and slow this time, before locking his lips over it and sucking lightly. 

Fujiko moaned and pressed her thighs together around his head. Lupin gazed up at her, dark eyes revealing his amusement. “Shut up!” she ordered, defensively. He lifted off of her clit and slipped his tongue in between her lips and into her wet hole. She groaned again, and her legs relaxed, widening around him. 

“ _Arsène…_ ” she moaned, “ _Mon singe…_ ”

Lupin stopped, but only for a moment. His mouth left her and he sat up between her legs. She watched as he removed his tie and then his dress shirt. He undid his trousers, and removed them along with his boxer shorts. “Ready, _mon petit chou?_

“Oh, I suppose…” Fujiko answered.

Lupin slowly sank into her wet heat, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. A breathy moan escaped past his lips and he came to rest inside of her. Fujiko locked her legs around his waist, encouraging him. His hips slowly thrust in and out, creating a steady rhythm. She moved with him, arching upward, pressing their bodies together. He kissed her, tongue sliding into her mouth to dance with hers.

Fujiko broke away again, and kissed his neck this time. “Lupin,” she hummed, “Hurry…"

Hurry?” he challenged, “Why? I’m enjoying myself.” His hips snapped forward, thrusting his cock deeper into her cunt.

Fujiko bit back her moan. “Dammit…”

Lupin kissed her again, and gripped one of her breasts in his hand. He squeezed it as he fucked her, keeping his slow, deliberate pace. His fingers occasionally flicked across her nipple. Gradually, his movements quickened. Fujiko began working her inner muscles, tugging on his sex as he pulled out. “ _Foutre…_ ” he groaned.

Fujiko tightened her grip and rolled her hips over him. “Fujiko!”

Lupin wrapped his arms around her and pulled them up into a sitting position. She was in his lap now, quietly moaning and grinding on his dick. “Fujiko,” he breathed. He watched as the necklace bounced off her tits with every thrust he made.

His embrace tightened, his hips slammed into her’s as orgasm began imminent. She felt the heat intensify between her legs. Her nails dug into his back and she cried out as she came, body shaking and legs gripping Lupin’s sides. He followed suit, panting out short moans as he reached his peak.

They froze for a moment, both basking in the high. Lupin watched Fujiko carefully, as she leaned back in his arms, breathing steadily. He shifted slightly, moving one hand from behind her to in between them. He licked two of his fingers and applied them to her clit. She moaned, her hips tensing. He rubbed the sensitive nub and watched as she came again. Fujiko gripped Lupin’s shoulder as she orgasmed, and she shoved him back. “Don’t!” she pleaded. “It’s too much…!”

Lupin removed his fingers. Then he guided Fujiko to the bed, laying her on her back. He slid out of her and set her legs down. He laid down next to her, his arms folded behind his head. Fujiko didn’t stay still for long. She reached for Lupin’s jacket, discarded to the floor and found his Gitanes. She took just one from its place and grabbed her lighter. She lit the cigarette and took a long drag.

Have you run on hard times, Lupin?” she asked. “You only have three smokes left.”

He sat up and took the cigarette from her lips. He took his own puff. “I just haven’t gotten around to replacing them,” he offered.

Hm.”

He handed the cig back to her and returned to his previous position. She smoked the rest of it, before tossing the filter into the bedside ashtray. She laid down and wrapped herself around his frame. His arms encased her and his fingers lightly stroked small circles on her skin. Fujiko closed her eyes. The beat of his heart lulled her to sleep.

She woke with a start when cool night air brushed across her naked body. The balcony doors were ajar. Fujiko glanced over to where her Lupin should’ve been. He was gone, but a note lay on the pillow in his place. It read: “Catch me if you can!” and contained a crudely drawn image of Lupin himself and the jeweled necklace.

Fujiko gasped, her hands flew up to her throat. The necklace was indeed gone. She couldn’t stop herself from smiling. The chase was on.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic completed. Expect more to this series, with this couple as well as Lupin/Jigen, cuz I love them, and drama, and cheesy romance.
> 
> Edits to come...


End file.
